finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 4: Characters and Items
Playing Requirements You can only play Characters and items when all of the following conditions occur: - It's your turn. - The game is currently in the 1st Main Phase or the 2nd Main Phase. - There is nothing on the stack. - You have priority. - There is no card with the same name as the card you want to play on your Field or the card you want to play has the 3 cards symbol. - There is no Shine or Dark element card on your Field or the card you want to play is not Dark or Shine element. Order of Play Once you fulfill all the conditions, proceed like this: # Declare and reveal the card you want to play. # If the card has the Overdrive ability, choose whether to use it or not. If you choose to use it, the Overdrive cost is added to the card's cost. # Pay for the card. # Place the card on the Field. This doesn't use the stack, but it can trigger auto-abilities which themselves use the stack. Paying CP cost The CP cost of a card is shown in the top left corner of the card. When paying the cost, a number of CP equal to or greater than the required number of CP must be generated. At least one CP of the card's element must be used. Shine, Dark and colourless CP can be payed using any element. You cannot unnecessarily overpay. Any excess CP is lost. Generating CP You can generate CP in two ways. You can use either of these method as many times as you need in any order. CP can only be generated when you are paying for a card. - Discard a card from your hand to generate two CP of the same element as the card. Shine and Dark element cards cannot be discarded to generate CP. - Dull one active Backup to generate one CP of the same element as the Backup. This can only be done if you have had control of the Backup since the beginning of this turn or the Backup has Haste. Forwards Forwards are played on the Field active. Forward can be chosen to attack or Block. If a Forward's Power becomes 0, it is immediately put in the Break Zone. If a Forward's damage is equal to or greater than its Power, it Breaks. Forwards can't attack or use abilities with the Dull icon unless you have had control of them since the beginning of the current turn or they have Haste. Backups Backups are played on the Field Dulled. Active Backups can be Dulled to generate CP. Backups can't generate CP or use abilities with the Dull icon or unless you have had control of them since the beginning of the current turn or they have Haste. Monsters Monsters are played on the Field active. Monsters can always use abilities with the Dull icon. Items Items are played (equipped) on a Character in your Field. There can be no more than one Item of each type (Weapon, Armor, Accessory) equipped on a Character. All Items have an Equip ability. This describes which Characters the Item can be equipped on. When a Character leaves the Field, all Items Equipped on that character are put in the Break Zone. If a Character becomes unable to equip an Item or no longer fulfills an Item's Equip conditions, put that Item in the Break Zone. Breaking Cards on the Field can Break for various reasons. When a card Breaks, put it in the Break Zone. Putting a card in the Break Zone is not the same as Breaking and so will not trigger any effects which occur when a card Breaks.